The field of this invention relates to cleaning devices, and more particularly to a cleaning device for a smoking pipe.
It is well known that in the smoking of pipes, the pipe tends to collect debris usually in the form of tobacco residue and saliva. The normal type of cleaning device for such pipe is a bendable length of wire upon which has been wound a soft absorbent material, usually cotton. This type of a pipe cleaner works fine to remove the loose debris, but as far as scale attached to the side wall of the openings within the pipe, such a pipe cleaner will be ineffectual against scale. The scale occurs after a period of time, and in some instances will eventually completely clog the pipe or make the pipe so that it draws poorly, by reducing the dimensions of the side walls of the openings within the pipe.
There is a need for a pipe cleaner which is constructed of a rigid material, but which is to be bendable to assume various configurations so as to facilitate the removing of scale from the various shaped bowls of pipes, as well as through the various shaped smoke drawing orifices of the pipe stem whether such be straight or curved.